gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Meltdown (GTA IV)
|location = Drusilla's, Little Italy |target = Luca Silvestri Johnny Barbosa Joseph DiLeo |fail = Wasted Busted Luca and his crew get away Luca is killed (during chase) |reward = $9,500 |unlocks = Museum Piece |unlockedby = Taking in the Trash |todo = Go to Castle Garden City. Chase after Luca's gang. You need Luca alive to get the diamonds back. The gang have escaped into the park. Take them down. Luca is hiding in the toilets. Flush him out. Take out Luca. Pick up the diamonds. Go meet Ray on the bridge. }} Meltdown is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Ray Boccino. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Go to Castle Garden City. * Chase after Luca's gang. You need Luca alive to get the diamonds back. * The gang have escaped into the park. Take them down. * Luca is hiding in the toilets. Flush him out. * Take out Luca. * Pick up the diamonds. * Go meet Ray on the bridge. Walkthrough From Drusilla's, Niko heads to the waterfront district of Castle Garden City where Luca's car is located. As Niko approaches the car, Luca can be overheard discussing a trip to Las Venturas. Niko confronts Luca, Johnny, Tuna and an unnamed fourth passenger, about the missing diamonds, but Luca feigns innocence and claims he gave them to Ray. Taking offense to Niko, Luca and crew race off to tell Ray that it was Niko who actually stole the diamonds. Niko steals a nearby Banshee and chases them through Star Junction. When they eventually reach Middle Park, Luca veers off into the park itself, when shortly after they lose control, crash into a sculpture, spin out of control and slam into the side of a large fountain. With the car wrecked, Luca and his crew escape on foot. Luca flees into the toilets and the rest of his crew hide behind pillars just outside waiting to shoot at Niko. When Niko kills the three accomplices he goes into the toilets to find Luca. Niko soon learns that Luca has hidden himself if one of the toilet stalls, so Niko shoots down the locked doors one by one until Luca is found. Luca attempts to bribe Niko with a cut of the diamonds in return for sparing his life, but Niko executes him. Afterwards, Niko calls Ray only to find out that his job was to simply just retrieve the diamonds, not kill Luca. Niko brushes it off and then meets Ray on the Quartz Street bridge over Middle Park where he gives back the diamonds. Deaths * Joseph DiLeo - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. * John Barbosa - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. * Luca Silvestri - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino.﻿ * Luca's unnamed henchman - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. Video Walkthrough Trivia * When the player arrives at the waterfront in Castle Garden City, the Banshee will not be there until the cutscene plays. * No NPCs are actually in the toilet stalls. When the doors are shot open, two tramps will spawn inside them; the third will always be Luca. ** However, the player can use an RPG or a grenade to identify Luca's whereabouts more conveniently. * There is also a mission in GTA V named Meltdown. * If players decide to execute Luca, Niko will shoot at Luca, and the latter's body slips off from the toilet, flushing it. * A Laundromat spawns during the chase, however, in order to obtain this vehicle, the player should fail the mission by losing Luca. * Shooting and destroying the vehicles or killing the drivers during the car chase won't attain a wanted level. * The male gentalia statue that gets destroyed in Middle Park during a cutscene of this mission is shown to be repaired in the Episodes From Liberty City. ** Also, the statue can be destroyed before this mission but this does not affect the story. Glitches * (PS3 only) The Middle Park glitch may occur during this mission. They whole terrain of Middle Park will disappear, which means when Joseph, John, and Luca crash, they will fall through the map, but once the cutscene ends, they will appear in the middle of the street in Middle Park West. So it is impossible to find Luca in the toilets. * On some occasions, after killing Luca in the toilet Niko will just stand there with the cinematic view and the player will be stuck in the cinematic view and Niko can't be moved, therefore the mission can't progress (Discovered on PC) * If Luca's Lokus is damaged enough that it begins burning, the car will stop, although none of the passengers will get out, resulting in mission failure as Luca is killed in the explosion. * Like many other chase missions in GTA IV, Luca's car speed is directly tied to Niko's car speed. If Niko drives slowly, so will Luca. If Niko drives quickly, so will Luca. In fact, if Niko overtakes Luca via cheats or a third party trainer, Luca's Lokus will speed up with incredible acceleration and reach speeds impossible for a normal Lokus, just so Luca can remain ahead of Niko. * Luca will periodically fire his weapon, although he is always leaning out the window to aim. If Niko injures him enough, Luca will retreat inside the Lokus. * If the player decides to enter the toilets before killing Luca's gang, the mission will fail under the premise that "Luca's gang got away." It is also not possible to catch, see or kill Luca before entering the toilets; as he does not spawn until the door is shot open. * If the player takes too long to pick up the diamonds, eventually the game will simply automatically pick them up for Niko. This works even if the diamonds are nowhere in sight and Niko is far away from the toilets. Navigation de:Meltdown (Mission) pl:Meltdown Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV